


An empty space inside my heart the size of your fist

by rubycoloredsky (Jhnsupremacist)



Series: we found love (right wherever we are) [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhnsupremacist/pseuds/rubycoloredsky
Summary: Minhee let Hyeongjun explained his assignment while ignoring his own rapid heartbeat. Hyeongjun might have some problems with school, but Minhee definitely having a hard time controlling his feelings.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Series: we found love (right wherever we are) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856002
Kudos: 32





	An empty space inside my heart the size of your fist

\----

to say that Minhee is nervous about the whole new roommate arrangements is definitely correct. he didn't have any expectation for his soon to be new roommate, he didn't want to have high expectation and ended-up having a sleazy roommate. so when he open the door to his supposed to be a dorm room, he was quite surprised with the fact that his probably future roommate was standing in the middle of the room, small, cute, and a little bit confused.  
"hi!" Minhee exclaimed excitedly, half jumping toward the direction of his roommate and almost trip if the other didn't catch him. And Minhee being Minhee, he clinged to the other almost a little to tight for someone who hasn't introduced himself to his roommate.  
the other was shy at first, Minhee remember the little blush tinted his cheeks when he accidentally invades his personal space a little like that, out of the habit of being clingy to his friends.  
"sorry it was a habit!" he apologize quickly, offering his hand for handshakes "my name's minhee, and I guess I'm your roommate for this semester" he introduced himself with wide grins. the other shyly reached his hand  
"song hyeongjun" the other replied with his name, a small smile decorating his lips and minhee think his heart skip a beat or two.

\------

Minhee learned a few facts about his roommate when they unpack their stuff together. They are same-aged friends, but hyeongjun is younger by a couple of months. He learned that hyeongjun lives with his cousin the semester before and is extremely nervous about the idea of living in the same space with a stranger (minhee make a promise to the other that he wouldn't make the other uncomfortable, in a soldier-style vow that made his roommate laugh. He swear he finally know how angel laughs sound like).

\--

Hyeongjun stuffed his mouth with the buldak ramen and Minhee internally winced because contrary to how usually cute people like sweets, Hyeongjun practically hates sweet and have spicy tolerance, that make his tongue burn even just by watching him eating spicy stuff only.  
"Minhee-ya, why aren't you eating?" Hyeongjun looked up from his almost empty bowl to the other's half-full bowl.  
"Too spicy," he said, sticking his tongue out after gulping down a whole bottled tea. Hyeongjun look at him with a sad puppy face.  
"sorry, I didn't know you couldn't handle spicy things" hyeongjun apologize as he offered his drink to minhee. he accepted the bottle quickly.  
"It's okay, you can have it if you want" minhee push his bowl to the direction of the other. Minhee almost choked on his water when Hyeongjun looks up at him with gleaming eyes.  
Too cute, I think I'm malfunctioning.

\----

  
it's been a week since he moved in to his dorm room when Wonjin commented on his insta story (it's a video of hyeongjun whining about being too full from eating two portions of jjangmyeon) with "HE IS SO CUTE" and a bunch of heart eye emojis.  
"go away you predator" he replied jokingly before put his phone next to his pillow. Hyeongjun is sound asleep on his bed, with mouth slightly open. Minhee turned around so he doesn’t face the other and close his eyes.  
  
\---  
“your essay isn't gonna write itself” he scolded his roommate. Hyeongjun groans from where he put his head on and start kicking around. Minhee laughed as he grab the half-empty bag of chip they share together.  
“mini-ya help meeeee” Hyeongjun said in frustration, lifting his head only to stare at Minhee with wide sad puppy eyes. And even after few months of cohabitation, Minhee can still feels how his heart thumps a little harder than the usual whenever Hyeongjun purposely acting cute. It didn’t help with the fact that Hyeongjun naturally is on the cute side, with big round eyes, smaller figure and cute snaggletooth. Those just make it extra hard for him to say no whenever Hyeongjun purposely putting on his puppy-eyes  
Minhee let Hyeongjun explained his assignment while ignoring his own rapid heartbeat. Hyeongjun might have some problems with school, but Minhee definitely having a hard time controlling his feelings.  
\--  
Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until his old roommate, Jungmo, send him someone’s insta story. It’s a video of Hyeongjun giving a peck on the cheek to the campus’s famous dancer Park Serim, who’s jumping around in pure joy with red face after that, while Hyeongjun laugh happily and try to cover the camera.  
He put his phone inside his pocket, sulking to particularly no one the whole day.  
\---  
“Oh mini! You’re home already!” Hyeongjun greeted him cheerfully. Minhee put on a small (forced) smile to the other before pretending to be busy with his book. Hyeongjun pouted a little while climbing his own bed. Minhee can feel his roommate staring at him for good one minute before finally give up. He knew it’s childish for him to be mad at something like that, since Hyeongjun isn’t his boyfriend hence doesn’t owe him any explanation, but he just want to be a little bit childish for one day, he’ll get over it and get over his feeling for his cute roommate (hopefully).  
\---  
  
It doesn’t help with the fact that the famous Park Serim is at their doorstep the next morning, grinning from ear to ear when Minhee open the door.  
“Hyeongjun-ah, your, uh, friend is here” Minhee called his roommate, give a polite bow to his senior before leaving. He slept through the entire class with hoodie covering his head. Taeyoung mocked his heartbroken state at lunch, Minhee give him a childish murder gesture to the younger when wonjin didn’t see.  
\---  
He tried his best to ignore his roommate, but it's not easy given the fact that Hyeongjun is currently sitting at the end of his bed while pouting.  
“did I do something wrong?” Hyeongjun repeated the question he already ask five minutes ago. Minhee groaned as he put his notebook aside. Okay, he think, if he’s gonna get his heart broken, lets break it for real tonight.  
“is serim hyung, your boyfriend or something?” He asked , Hyeongjun is confused for few second before giving him a horror look.  
“me? Dating Serim hyung? He is my cousin, another one beside woobin hyung! Beside what’s the coleration between you being mad at me with the possibility of me and serim dati-“ Hyeongjun stop talking, his face become red all of sudden.  
“are you jealous?” hyeongjun asked with small voice, Minhee cross his hands on his chest and nods.  
“does that mean you like, like me?” Hyeongjun continue. Minhee sigh before nods once again. He was expecting a rejection, not hyeongjun hugging him so tight while laughing happily.  
“aren’t you gonna reject me?” he asked carefully. Hyeongjun laugh again, squeezing his cheeks.  
“why would I reject you, you fool, I like you too” Minhee grinned as he could hear Hyeongjun’s loud and rapid heartbeat that matched his own's.  


**Author's Note:**

> let's be friend on twitter! uwu  
> my handle is @CRAVlTYSNOONA (With L instead of I)


End file.
